Gallery:Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror
Phineas and Ferb build a huge paradise of a beach in their backyard on the hottest day of the year. Meanwhile, Agent P tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from stealing all lawn gnomes in the Tri-State Area in revenge for having to dress as one in his youth. Read the full summary... The Backyard Beach Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror01.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror02.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror03.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror04.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror05.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror10.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror06.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror09.jpg File:Boys relaxing under tree.jpg|Phineas and Ferb relaxing under the tree. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror08.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror07.jpg File:PhineasFerbBeach.jpg|"We're making our own beach right here in the backyard." Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror - What'cha doin'?.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" Can we be lifeguards.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror2.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror11.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror20.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror21.jpg File:FerbAsSprinkler.jpg|Ferb working a giant sprinkler. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror22.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror23.jpg You call that a beach.jpg|"Ha! You call that a beach?" File:YouCallThatABeach.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror24.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror25.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror26.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror27.jpg File:StacyJennyBeachwear.jpg|Stacy and Jenny show up to the beach. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror28.jpg File:Backyard beach revealed.jpg|The actual beach is revealed! Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror41.jpg File:LetsGetThisBeachPartyStarted.jpg|"Let's get this beach party started!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror43.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror44.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror45.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror46.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror47.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror48.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror49.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror50.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror51.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror52.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror53.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror54.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror55.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror56.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror57.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror58.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror59.jpg Backyard Beach Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror60.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror61.jpg|All hail Queen Candace! Ferb singing at the beach.JPG|Ferb looks hot like a Jamican singer, doesn't he? Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror62.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach party of terror 1.png|Even Candace can boogie! Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror63.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror64.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror65.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror66.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror67.jpg File:Boys hula dancing.jpg|The boys dancing to '. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror68.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror69.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror70.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror71.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror72.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror73.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror74.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror75.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror76.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror77.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror78.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror79.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror80.jpg|I've never had this much fun in all my life! Surf contest! Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror97.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror98.jpg File:NoYodellingSign.jpg|The beach rules on the sign. File:Buford and the Yodeller.jpg|"I don't like this any more than you do." Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror99.jpg File:Bobby Nelson surfing.jpg|Bobby Nelson participating in the surf contest. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror100.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror101.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror102.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror103.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror104.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror105.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror107.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror108.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror109.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror110.jpg File:PhineasSurfing.jpg|Phineas shows off during the surfing contest. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror111.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror112.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror113.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror114.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror115.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror116.jpg Queen Wahini's benign reign File:JeremyWaxingSurfboard.jpg|Candace finds Jeremy waxing his surfboard. File:SoThatsHowLow.jpg|"So that's how low you can go!" File:Candace gets crowned.jpg|Candace is crowned Queen Wahini of the Beach. File:Candace and Jeremy dancing on the beach.jpg|Jeremy wants to dance with Candace. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror81.jpg File:Excited to dance.jpg|Candace and Jeremy almost about to slow-dance. bp.png Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror117.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror118.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror119.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror120.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror121.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror122.jpg Linda asks if everything is okay.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror123.jpg Linda shocked at what Candace said over the phone.jpg And...Phineas and Ferb.jpg Linda wonders what Phineas and Ferb are doing.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror124.jpg Linda shocked at what Candace said over the phone again.jpg Candace, honey, I'm coming home.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror125.jpg No Mom you can't.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror126.jpg File:Is that a volcano.jpg|Is that a volcano? After the beach party Possible Sally in LGBPoT.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror130.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror131.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror135.jpg|"Run for your lives! It's Gnomeageddon!!!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror132.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror133.jpg|Lawn knome attack Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror134.jpg|someone's feet Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror136.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror137.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror138.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror139.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror140.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror141.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror142.jpg File:KidsInBeachwear.jpg|"That was great!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror143.jpg My kingdom, my Jeremy.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror144.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror145.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror146.jpg File:If summer only lasted one day.png|''If Summer only Lasted One Day'' Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror147.jpg Agent P's mission Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror13.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror14.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror15.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror16.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror17.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror18.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror29.jpg Perry as a lawn gnome.jpg|Agent P on stakeout Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror30.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror31.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror32.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror33.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror34.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror35.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror36.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror37.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror38.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror39.jpg You are mine now.jpg|"You are mine NOW!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror82.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror91.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror92.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror93.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror94.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror95.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror96.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror127.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror128.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror129.jpg A tragic childhood Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror83.jpg File:DoofenshmirtzRedlight.jpg|"Now, you will finally understand my pain!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror84.jpg Doofenshmirtz family photo.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror86.jpg Heinz as a lawn gnome.jpg|"my father decided that it would be me." Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror87.jpg|"Don't Move!!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror88.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror89.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror90.jpg ''To return to the " " episode summary, click here.' Category: Episode galleries